


Ice Cream

by TrashHeapPro



Series: 5+1 Universe [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinda PWP, M/M, in an alley, opps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHeapPro/pseuds/TrashHeapPro
Summary: Bonus chapter for my 5+1 fic. Specifically takes place after chapter 5.They get ice cream and it goes from there.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant
Series: 5+1 Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> A deleted scene that takes place after chapter 5. I spent a good while deciding on whether or not I wanted to include this in ch. 5 but I ultimately decided it didn't quite fit. And while I was deciding this, I continued to write chapter 6, so if chapter 6 felt like a huge jump in their relationship it was because I was writing it with this already happening in mind.

The ice cream shop had an array of flavors, so much Tae Joon didn’t know which to pick. Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, pistachio, mango, pecan, lemon, birthday cake, mint chocolate chip, coffee, green tea, cookies and cream, milk and honey graham, cookie dough-

“Ah! Pick for me!” Tae Joon said. There were too many options he wanted to try. Revenant pointed to one. “Vanilla? We did not drive 20 minutes for vanilla, Ppalgan.”

He rolled his eyes. “You told me to pick one, so I did.”

“I’m sorry for believing you had tastes,” he said deadpanned. “I’ll try that one.” He pointed to the milk and honey graham.

The man behind the counter scooped two balls into a cone and sprinkled crushed graham crackers on top. He paid the patient man and thanked him before taking the cone his unoccupied hand. The other still being held firmly in Revenant’s.

“What does milk and honey graham even taste like?” Tae Joon asked. “Who came up with this?”

“Why’d you buy it then?” Revenant asked.

“I’ve never had it before.”

“Should have just gotten vanilla.”

“Ppalgan, I can get vanilla anywhere,” Tae Joon said. “You know what I can’t get anywhere? Milk and honey graham.”

“Then stop complaining and eat it already.”

Tae Joon licked the ice cream and his taste buds sang. “This is really good!”

Revenant snorted. “Yeah?”

“If you could try this, Ppalgan.”

“You want me to try it?”

“If you can,” he held out the cone to Revenant.

He was pulled forward by his jacket. He was barely able to process the tongue sweeping over his lips. It wasn’t made of metal; synthetic but not cold. Revenant stayed there, hovered over him. “A little sweet for my tastes,” he said.

Tae Joon’s mouth was slack. He didn’t think Revenant would make a move like that. He didn’t think Revenant would make any move, period. “What was that?” he asked, his voice teetering on a squeak.

“You told me to try it,” he said, as if it was nothing.

“You could- You could’ve just had some from the cone,” he stuttered.

“I can’t digest it,” he said. He stared at Tae Joon. And how was Tae Joon supposed to not squirm under his intense scrutiny. Revenant stared at him for a long while before his face slowly crept into realization. “I like that face on you.”

He was teasing him. Tae Joon chuckled. “I didn’t know you had it in you, Ppalgan.” Revenant leaned in close again, like he wanted to kiss him again. And Tae Joon certainly wasn’t going to say no.

“Your ice cream’s falling over.”

Tae Joon’s head snapped to his ice cream cone, the top half of his ice cream rolled over his fingers falling to the ground. “Jen jang,” he pouted. “This is your fault.” He licked away the streak on his fingers and let go of Revenant’s hand to grab a napkin he stuffed in his pocket earlier.

Revenant huffed. “Not my fault.” He adjusted his scarf, pulling it further up his face.

“You distracted me.” Tae Joon huffed and walked away from him. “That’s half my ice cream gone.”

Revenant chuckled and easily caught up. He wrapped and arm around his shoulder, holding him close. Tae Joon let his cheek be pressed against the soft red hoodie. It was warm considering a simulacrum was constructed almost entirely of metal. Was it his heating systems? Whatever the case, Tae Joon decided he liked it.

“It’s for the best,” Revenant said. “Don’t want the extra fat weighing you down.”

“That was rude, Ppalgan.” He licked at what was left of his ice cream. “We could work it off in other ways,” he said suggestively, grabbing onto Revenant’s shirt.

Revenant looked away from him, but still had his arm wrapped around Tae Joon’s shoulder; like he was both trying to run away from him but keep him close. “Why are you like this?” he hissed.

Tae Joon chuckled. “I’m really not like this all the time,” he said, leaning into Revenant. “I only flirting with you because it gets you looking like that.”

Revenant glared at him. “Sounds like an excuse.”

His ice cream was almost done, he was lamenting that it was gone so soon, especially so because of Revenant. “You know a big reason why bullies are bullies?” he asked.

“I’m sure you’ll let me know.”

“It’s because of the reactions they get,” Tae Joon grinned.

“So you’d do the same to Wraith if she reacted the same as I do?”

Tae Joon frowned. “You know that’s not what I meant.” He turned to finish off his ice cream, nibbling on the cone.

“So, you tease others for the reaction you get?” Revenant chuckled to himself. “I can see the appeal.”

Revenant’s fingers tipped his chin up and licked his lips. And again, asking. Tae Joon groaned and parted his lips for Revenant. It was a little awkward, the way they were standing, how Tae Joon had to bend his neck all the way back, how Revenant didn’t actually have lips that moved like a human’s. Tae Joon liked it all the same.

“Sweet,” Revenant said, his tongue still in Tae Joon’s mouth.

He shivered and pulled back. “We’re in public,” he said. Though there weren’t many people out on the streets and even less sparing them a glance, he’d much rather continue this somewhere more secluded.

Revenant practically hauled him off the street and shoved him into an alley way. He hissed as his back collided with a wall, the last bits of his ice cream falling to the ground. There was a hand unzipping his jacket and an iron tight grip at his hip.

“Impatient,” Tae Joon mumbled as Revenant went in for another kiss.

“Can’t get you out of my head,” Revenant said. He ran a hand up Tae Joon’s torso, pushing his shirt up and exposing his chest to the cold wind.

He shivered and it wasn’t because of the cold. He would be lying if he said that Revenant still being able to speak while his tongue was down Tae Joon’s throat wasn’t a complete turn on. He groaned into the kiss to express that. Taking it as encouragement, Revenant slotted himself between spread legs.

“Such a pretty thing for me,” Revenant whispered. He got his hand under Tae Joon’s ass and lifting, as if holding him up by one hand was nothing. And what was he to do but wrap his legs around that waist.

Revenant pressed up against him. His metal pelvis putting too much pressure and yet not nearly enough. He moaned. There was a whirring, a familiar thing that Tae Joon couldn’t get out of the mind since he heard it in the game. And then there was something poking at his ass.

Tae Joon pulled away from the kiss, letting out a stuttered moan as Revenant rolled his hips up. He palmed his erection, pressing his face into the other’s chassis to stifle the groan.

“Wait, wait,” he panted.

“What?” Revenant asked.

“You are not fucking me in this dingy alley way,” he said.

“Why not?”

“Someone will see us.”

“I’ll have my dick so far up your ass you won’t even notice.”

And wasn’t that an attractive thought. “You can’t be serious!”

Revenant ran his fingers up the back of Tae Joon’s neck and held him in place as he rocked up against him him. “Even if they see us, no one’s going to bother us.”

“That’s not the point!” he hissed. He was no exhibitionist, but damn, the thrill of nearly getting caught was getting him going. Emphasis on nearly. He certainly did not like the potential of someone capturing a picture of him getting fucked in an alley circulating the web. “I- We don’t even have lube!”

“Fine,” Revenant ground out. “At least help me out with this.” He placed Tae Joon back on his feet. His joggers were tented, and it was a very large tent.

Yeah, no was that was going in him without something to ease the way. “What am I supposed to do?”

“It might be metal, but it’s still a penis.”

Tae Joon pulled the joggers down just enough to have a long, red and gray dick escape the confines. He tentatively wrapped a hand around it. It was surprisingly warm. He didn’t know what he expected, probably something cold; metal dick equaled cold as metal. It was mostly metal but not entirely, the head and a few ridges on the sides were a red synthetic material. He tested a stroke that had Revenant groaning.

“Scared?” Revenant asked into his hair.

“Maybe a little.” He set a steady rhythm.

Revenant leaned back slightly to look down at him. He tilted his chin up and chuckled. “You’ll get used to it. You have plenty of time to get acquainted.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” he grinned up at him. They kissed and Tae Joon thumbed the head which made Revenant hiss. 

There was pressure against his finger gripping Revenant. He broke the kiss to look down. His eyes widened. It was getting bigger. Revenant’s dick was getting bigger. It had parted slightly down the middle and was being filled out by the red synthetic material.

He couldn’t even completely wrap his hand around it. He stared at it; it made his hand look small. He applied pressure to the red underside which strangled a groan out of Revenant. The sound startled a moan out of Tae Joon.

Revenant chuckled. “Impressed?”

“I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I’d leave it in you,” he said. “Let it stretch you out.” Fuck. Tae Joon whined and rutted up. Revenant chuckled. “Yeah, you’d like it.”

Tae Joon yelped as he was lifted off his feet again; two hands on his ass holding him up. He keened rather helplessly. “Fuck, Ppalgan.”

“Take yourself out,” Revenant said, pressing their crotches together. He didn’t need to be told twice, his hands flying to undo his buttons. Tae Joon took both of them in his hands, slicking them both with whatever neon orange looking fluid was coming out of Revenant’s dick. He’d ask about it later, if he remembered. Revenant ground their hips together.

He didn’t even realize he was making so much noise until Revenant stuck his tongue down his throat, muffling anything coming out of it and said, “I thought you didn’t want to get caught.”

Tae Joon whined. He really didn’t. The pace increased as they both got desperate for release.

“The sounds you’re making…” he gave a particular harsh shove that had Tae Joon groaning in a way that not even Revenant could muffle. “It’s doing things to me.”

Tae Joon came first, on his turtleneck and Revenant’s newly bought shirt. He was riding that high when Revenant’s finished too; a shattered groan into their kiss. They stayed like that for a while until Revenant let him down, holding him by his hips just in case his legs were too unsteady.

Tae Joon panted harshly into the chest in front of him. “You’re terrible,” he whispered.

“My shirt would say otherwise.”

“I meant your personality,” he tucked himself back in his pants. “I can’t believe we did it in some dirty fucking alley.” He grimaced at his sweater. A combination of his and Revenant’s mess, an odd mix of white and orange. The other’s shirt looking no better. “We’re filthy.”

He took out the napkins in his pockets and tried to wipe it away. He pouted as he tried to clean the mess on Revenant; that shirt was white and brand new. Revenant tilted his chin up and leaned in slowly for a kiss. He didn’t even open his mouth to try and pry Tae Joon’s lips with his tongue. It was chaste, rather sweet.

“Let’s go home,” Tae Joon said, zipping his jacket back up. “We can watch a movie or something. In clean clothes.”

Revenant chuckled. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (just in case you need it):  
> Ppalgan: Red  
> Jen jang: Damn/fuck
> 
> People who can write 5k words of PWP are gods. Just writing this much was difficult for me.
> 
> PS If you ever go to Cold Stone and see they have Milk and Honey Graham or whatever it's called, get it. That shit is crack and I highly recommend.


End file.
